Dr. Ezzo's first year in the program involved the following: Didactic Classes 1. Biochemistry 2. Molecular Genetics 3. Medical Microbiology 4. Cell Biology 5. Immunology Laboratory Rotations: 1. Dr. LeBlanc-plasmid biology (Aa) 2. Dr. Novak-neutrophil biology 3. Dr. Kriag -Aa genetic factors Clinical Periodontics: 1. Current literature review 2. Pain control/sedation 3. Research methodology 4. Limited clinical time (approximately 3-4 month)